Ark 8 Episode 12: Origins of The Koikonjitto
Participants *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) Hachiman, God of War (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6uih4fr2mI ) Densuke would be in the middle of a stone out in the vast ocean. He’d be meditating, trying to contact his inner uncle Omnivoice which had bee speaking to him for a while now. “Where are you? Hey! Common you always show up randomly why don’t cha be professional about it this time eh?” The room would appear again. An endless ocean, with the moon shining brightly. The ocean had a variety of deep brooding colors, that all complement black..it looked more like a galaxy than anything. The voice would chuckle in as it usually does. “Ah so you’ve attempted to contact me this time young one. That is fine. What is it y-“ “who are you.” Densuke would interrupt. “You’ve been guiding me, helping me. Protecting me. For the longest time. I appreciate it, but all the while I don’t know if your intent is malevolence or benevolence. “ The voice would grumble a bit. “Ah so the time has come…it is however convient. We do not have all of the time in the world, so I guess now is better than never.” A white light would appear infront of Densuke only to start to shape itself. Into a man. A sturdy looking man, gruff at best. With silver samurai garments and a sword at his side, which consistently glowed a smokey grey, but lightened like a white mist. “I am Hachiman. The god of war, Archery, and all things combat.” Densuke would be in awe of t his man. He was physically superior in every way…and looked like an aged version of his dad….which was the strangest part of it all. Knowing Your Roots. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlMWSAcQce4 )“Hachiman? Ah, so it’s been you. Nice to know I wasn’t taking orders from some pansy.” Hachiman would grip his sword proudly and smile. “Of course not. I have been watching you since the moment I created your heritage… I had doubts about what I did. Sending a being from this world into another. It proved however to be for the best of both of our worlds..” Densuke would nod, but then have a puzzled look on his face. “..You talk as if your my grandpa or something.” Hachiman would close his eyes and sigh. “Koikonjitto. A term meaning “chi conduit”. I created these beings to be outstanding human beings, who could break and achieve any limitation set upon them. Beings with an uncanny sense of justice, and right doing. Beings..no..warriors. Who are willing to fight for the cause of what is just in their eyes. Weather they are the start…or the end of a confrontation, their wills shall be just no matter the circumstance…In case you haven’t figured it out I’ll make it simple. Where your from Koikonjitto are Pure bread Ryoji.” Densuke’s entire demeanoer took a state of shock. He was undoubtedly speechless…”W-wait…so….you in a sense are the first of my..family name? N-no. no no no. Can’t be. This has to be false.” Hachiman would stare blankly at Densuke. “You doubt the word of a God?” “Yes muthafucka, I do. My dad Tetsu Ryoji TRAINED himself to achieve his peak perfectionist state. He also trained others to the same degree! What made him different form a modern day peak human?” Hachiman would growl in a low tone. “I’ll put this in a different more modern day term. Ahem. Human beings, or Homo Saipens, are capable of what their minds are limited to. The fastest speed in the human world recored by running is 35 miles per hour. Tetsu Ryoji on sheer physique alone was a peak human who could run 60. Average? Imagine this. Your father could use 100% of his human brain, unlike other human beings. Do you know how fast your father could really run?...he could breech 85 miles per hour in a full sprint. In the human world.” “….ei-…no way cause I!” “He wasn’t trying to hurt you Densuke. If your father really wanted to, he could’ve snapped you and your girlfriend like a twig.” Hachiman pointed to his head. “In the human world your father used chi..to break the human limitations and breech the gap. He discovered this and was the first. However other ryoji’s have bits and pieces of higher brain Function. For instance. Your grandfather Ochigi. Have you ever considered the fact that no man on earth, could be able to outrun the government for 35 plus years, invent consistent amounts of gadgetry, mechs, syrums, and be a perfectionst in every dgreee’d field of science? Did it ever occur to you, that you have a laboratory underneath a mountin, simulater technology and various other media, that normal people have to work their lives up to obtain? Your family heritage is destined for nothing but pure greatness. Pure battlebreads. The will to do what you think is right, has been engraved in your genes, since I cast my energy out into that world…all be it there is another, who is also your kin, he hides it feverously. Take a look next time. Ryoji’s can recognize one another instantly…” Densuke would sit down, crossing his legs. Pondering. “I’ve another question. We’re “battleborns’ as you call us…but what are we for? What good are we, when some humans can combat threats al their own?” Hachiman would sit infront of Densuke. “Simple. Oni’s my kin. While there have been many a human who train hard enough to combat them, the best of the best succeeding, Ryoji’s are the born genetic opposites. Any Ryoji is capable of counter acting an Oni, through various training and grasping the ultimate potential of what a human being can become. I’m sure you’re aware…of the most infamous line of Oni Kin.” Densuke would look down and an image of Keyth would flash in his mind. “Tasanagi…” Hachiman would nod. “They are a true force…the Oni demon Ookami was responsible for their upbring. He became more of a threat than I even predicted. We’ve combated many, many times. We almost tore an entire island apart, after battling for a week straight….it was thrilling. An even draw…the best battle I’d had in centuries.” Hachiman would inhale slowly before exhaling. Densuke would shake his hands around baffled. “Ssssoooo where do I come in, in this equation? I mean thanks for ya know. Being my great, great, great x infinity grandpa, but what’s my purpose here? You told me about the wa-….Ah.” Hachiman would place a hand on densuke’s shoulder. “I need you to do, what I cannot do alone. The people..they pray to me every day..to grant them victory in their battles. I cannot choose a side…good or evil..but you. You can be the good in this conflict. You can change the face of this realm of ours. You and your fellow allie of Tasanagi…but be warry. He may be your friend. And you his. But one of you is destined…….to rise. And the other. To fall.” Densuke’s heart would drop. Keyth’s been there….for the longest time…if the time came and they had to battle, why?...Hachiman would continue. “Do not fret. The time is far from here…now is where I aid you.” He’d wave his hand and create certain colored aura’s. Each with images of the people who have ventured here with him. “Your allies. Some of them have already been recruited with a god of my status as well. Some for the better. Some for the worse. Regardless of fact, I am of neutral alignment with all gods, so do not worry about TOO…many eneimes.” Hachiman would stand and begin to float in the air. Your Quest Densuke would stand up. “What am I to do then? Will they help me to?! Whats the outcome of all of this!?” Hachiman would continue speaking. “You will know your allies in all due time. But now, for my aid of power. You will be tested like no other. I will not grant you anything until you complete three task, and assemble what will be you pride and joy in battle. Your weapon here will be a Staff, that will aid you in the fight for justice. First you must traverse the cosmos..and gather the core of one dying star. Here.” Hachiman would send a light into Densuke, which would form around his arms, into a silver pair of guantless. “those will allow you to grip the core and store it within the magmata closest to your chest.” Densuke’s magmata closest to his chest would glow white. “Ah so this is like a modern day flash drive eh?” Hachiman would nod. “All of your personal items will be stored there. There’s no limit. Pick and choose wisely. Keep note, those gauntlets also pack a good whalop when the hit. A little heavy but they’ll be there. Second of all, you must then travel to Yomi…the underworld. There is a certain type of balsa wood, which is flexible and fully elsastic, yet it will never break. Lastly you must travel…to the fire god Hojin’s Den. You must convince him to fully forge your weapon. He may be hasty…but you must do it. Once you’re weapon is complete, seek me out at Mt.Fuji….there I will be in wait. Densuke would stand and a white light would engulf him. He’d open his eyes on the sea yet again. “Mizu, lets go!” Densuke would leap into the air, and his water dragon would emerge, and Densuke would begin riding his dragon back towards land. < To Ark 8 Ep 11 To Ark 8 Ep 13 > Category:Ark 8